


Marauder's Desire

by TalonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonBlack/pseuds/TalonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for one last adventure, the Marauders find a curious object. After setting out to explore the castle, it turns into an exploration of their heart's truest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauder's Desire

Late in the night there was the muffled sound of several feet quickly shuffling across the floor. If anyone had been walking along this particular third floor corridor, they would have thought it was one of the ghosts or even Peeves playing a joke. As the dim light of a lantern got closer to the seemingly empty corridor, the feet stopped. Argus Filch walked around the corner with his cat, Mrs Norris at his heels. The caretaker held up his light as he searched every corner and step he took.

“I know they're close. We have to find them my sweet, it will be our last chance before they leave the school to become a menace to society!” there was a mewl from his ankle as Mrs Norris ran after her master to find the trouble makers.

When the light from the candle was gone, one by one the shuffling began again. In the darkness there was a muffled grunt followed by choice words.

“Watch it Wormtail, that was my foot!”

“Sorry Prongs. It's not as easy as it used to be with the four of us.” Replied the voice known as Wormtail.

Without warning a teenage boy with shoulder length black hair appeared in the hallway, looking in the direction the caretaker had gone. His head was perked up and slightly tilted to the side, like an animal avoiding unwanted prey. “Stupid Squib.”

Another boy joined him, looking nervously to see if Filch would backtrack. “Padfoot, not so loud or Mrs Norris will hear.” he was about a inch shorter than the other boy and had short brown hair. The most distinguishing feature about him though was two big scars that crossed his face; one line went from his left eyebrow to the bottom of the right earlobe and the other went from the bottom of his left ear, across his lip, and ended at his chin.

“Easy Moony, that old Squib couldn't catch us if he could use magic. Besides, he's probably on the other side of the castle by now.” He put an arm around Moony's shoulder and turned them around to face the empty hall. “Right Prongs?”

Again two more boys appeared. The shortest one in the group stood looking guiltily at the boy next to him. He was a dumpy little thing with blond hair and held what looked like a bit of old parchment paper that had been folded up hundreds of times. Wormtail looked over at Prongs who was holding a shimmery cloak in one hand and his left foot in the other. As he bent over to hold his injured foot, his glasses threatened to fall off of his face and sat crooked on the tip of his nose. Prongs let go of his foot and stood up straight to snatch the bit of parchment. With a glare, he swatted the paper against the back of the boy's head.

“Oi! I said I was sorry.” He held up his hands to cover his face, just in case his assailant tried a second time.

Prongs rolled his eyes and turned to the others. “Well, lets check the map.” the young man pulled out his wand and tapped the worn paper. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” Slowly the familiar ink wove across the page, creating a moving blueprint to the school. As he looked over the map, Padfoot and Moony continued to talk in whispers as they looked out across the empty courtyard.

“We'll be gone soon, from all this. Off to new adventures and so much freedom.” He had a far away look that worried his Lycanthrope friend. “Where do you want to go first Moony?”

“Nothing too exciting; some of us have early mornings.” his tone changed as he addressed his friend in all seriousness. “Speaking of new adventures... do you know what you're going to do after graduation?”

“Come on, can't we just forget about all that for one night? I need this.”

“Sirius, your problems aren't going to just disappear.”

“I know, Remus. I'm just worried about being left behind.” He turned his head away, ashamed.

“What are you talking about?” this was the last thing Remus expected.

“We all know you're going to go off and become a great professor of something and James is going to marry Lilly and have twenty kids.”

Remus shook his head and hugged his friend. “You just need to find what you want in life, or who.” As Remus pulled away, Sirius met his eyes with wide ones of his own.

What did he want? After his mother had burned him off the wall and disowned him, all he could do was enjoy life with his friends. As much as he hated his her, he missed his brother and wished he could have a relationship with him. Sirius did have a house to go to after graduation, thanks to his uncle, so he wouldn't be a burden to the Potters. Sirius was shaken from his thoughts by Peter's worried voice.

“Guys, we have a problem! Filch is on his way.”

Sirius laughed, “How is that a problem? We can just back track and-”

“Mrs. Norris is coming around to cut us off.” James interrupted. “And you know she can smell us. We're just lucky that he ignores her half the time.”

Remus ran over and looked at the map, looking up quickly and across the hall. “Here! There's an empty room we can hide in for a little while.”

The quartet ran into the room and shut the door softly. James and Sirius leaned against the door, listening for the sound of the caretaker's wheezing. Remus watched their faces for a sign that they were in the clear. James looked down at the map he carried and smiled as he watched the small feet prints walk away.

“Odd sort of place for a mirror, don't you think?” Peter's voice echoed from across the room. They all turned to see what he was talking about.

The room they had run into was almost completely empty, except for a few over- turned desks and several chairs around the walls and a large mirror standing in the middle. The frame was very detailed and beautiful with an inscription.

Remus walked towards it slowly, trying to decipher what it said.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

“What do you suppose that means?” asked James.

“I show not your face but your heart's desire.” Replied Sirius. Everyone turned to stare at him in shock and admiration. “What? It's a mirror, so obviously it's going to be backwards.” he rolled his eyes and walked closer for a better look.

All four of the Marauders huddled together and walked closer to the mirror. Each set of eyes looked from side to side and at their own reflections.

“Nothing is different, I only see us.” said Peter, sounding disappointed.

Remus thought for a moment, “Maybe... maybe we have to stand alone to see anything.”

“Yeah, maybe.” replied Peter. The other three boys looked at each other over Peter's head a second before Peter jerked around to look at them. Peter was left standing alone when the others ran in opposite directions as quickly as possible. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I hate you guys.” he said glumly.

Slowly Peter turned to face his reflection. His eyes widened and he stood up straight. The others watched him, waiting to see what would happen. After a minute, James couldn't take the silence.

“ _Well_?! What do you see?”

Peter was shaken out of his gaze. “What? Oh... I'm standing with a witch. She's very beautiful...” He paused, as if he were debating on telling what else he saw. “And I'm taller.”

Sirius walked up to Peter and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe one day _one_ of those will happen to you.” He looked over to James and Remus and missed the look Peter gave him. As he allowed Sirius to guild him away from the tall mirror, his thoughts drifted back to what he _really_ saw.

_Peter's face smiled smugly back at him. He had one arm around the waist of a busty witch in a tight dress. She was draped over him like a blanket, intimate and seductive. His other hand held his wand up in the air, power crackling out of its tip and flowing through the reflected room. What he enjoyed most about the vision was what rested at his feet. Around him his friends were on their knees, bent over and kissing the hem of his robes and running their hands over his legs in pure admiration._

Next up was Remus. After staring at the mirror with wide eyes, he smiled and raised a hand up to his face. Sirius's barking voice sounded, “I bet he sees himself surrounded by chocolate.” Remus closed his eyes and turned to give him a disapproving look. He turned back and after a moment he spoke quietly, “I'm cured. There isn't even a single scar.” The large classroom went quiet as his words sunk in. Each of the fellow Marauders had no problem with giving Remus a few extra minutes alone to stand before the magical object.

In a group of tables Peter, Sirius, and James sat talking about the mirror.

“I wonder what we'll see...” James thought aloud.

“It really is wonderful and eerie when you look into it.” said Peter.

“A completely cured Remus. What if Remus had never been attacked? School would have been really different, that's for sure.” Sirius wondered aloud.

Each of them sat there in silence until Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. Remus had returned. He couldn't quite tell how his friend was feeling, but Sirius knew it had shaken him. He gave Remus a look as if to ask,  _are you alright?_ Which Remus nodded back and returned his look with one of his own that said,  _I will be_ .

James stood and looked toward the abandoned mirror. “Alright, my turn.” He walked slowly toward it and stood in the middle of the frame, to get the best view. James made a noise that sounded somewhere between a sigh and a laugh. Sirius scrunched up his nose at the ridiculous smile he wore.

“I'm afraid to ask. What horrible things are you doing to Evans?” Sirius asked.

“I-I'm...” He stuttered, lost for words.

_In his reflection, James was standing alone with his arms full of a small bundle. It moved slightly, arms and legs twitching as it laughed. In his arms rested a beautiful baby boy with dark untidy hair, like his. What was most noticeable about him was his eyes. Little almond-shaped eyes stared back at him that were a brilliant emerald color. There was no mistaking those eyes, Lily's eyes!_

“Alright Sirius, don't pick on poor James.” Remus chided. “After all, you haven't even gone yet.”

Sirius crossed his arms, “Pssh it's not like I'm afraid of what I'm going to see.” James stepped out of the way, slightly blushing, when Sirius walked up beside him. Peter gave Sirius an enthusiastic thumbs up as Sirius unfolded his arms and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. After taking a deep breath and releasing it, he turned to see what his reflection held.

_Sirius saw himself exactly the same as he was now, down to the bandage on his left hand from a pixy bite earlier that day. Next to him stood Remus, everything was the same on him as well down to every scar and freckle._

Quickly Sirius looked to his right to make sure Remus wasn't actually beside him. He was still alone, the others huddled together while they watched him. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sirius turned back.

_The Sirius and Remus reflections were now arm in arm, looking happily back at the real Sirius. Their foreheads were pressed together, faces turned out laughing and arms wrapped lovingly. His mouth was suddenly very dry as he watched the two reflections faces turn to look each other in the eyes before their lips met for a passion filled kiss. He was dumbstruck. Why would this stupid mirror show him something like that? He loved Remus like a brother, that was it. Wasn't it?..._

“Is it just me or is Padfoot going a little clammy?” James asked.

Sirius turned to look at them slightly puzzled. Peter laughed, “He's right Sirius, you do look a rather excited. Some bird get your motor going?”

Sirius met Remus's eyes. “R-right, some bird.”

“I bet it's those twins from Hufflepuff you've been trying to talk into a little Menage a tois for the past year.”

He blinked and looked at James and Peter. “Yeah, you know me too well James.” He forced a smile that only Remus could tell was fake.

“Nice!” said James with a slap on the back. Peter clapped in awe.

Remus raised an eyebrow as he watched his long time friend steal glances at the mirror behind him. Something had certainly shaken him. Shortly after they had become friends, they quickly learned how to speak to each other without using words. It worked very well in classes, more so in detention, or if they didn't want the other two to know what they were talking about. When Sirius made eye contact with Remus, he sent,  _What happened? Are you alright?_ For the first time Sirius didn't answer back, he just turned his back on Remus and headed for the door.

“Come on guys, we should get back to the common room before the teachers start waking up.” Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door and shut himself out in the hall.

Remus looked sadly at the door his friend had just exited. From behind him James yawned loudly. “He's right, it's almost sunrise. I wonder how livid McGoogles would be if I missed class.”

“With finals coming up, I'm sure her glare will liquify your kidneys.” noted Peter.

“Oh good. At least I can count on Remus for the notes.” He said smiling as he pulled out the map.

“What makes you think I don't want to sleep in too?” Both boys looked at him and laughed.

“Remus, you never miss class. Unless it's a full moon you can always be counted on to be in the front row with quill in hand, writing every word.”

“Fine, I'm not going to class today.” he replied, crossing his arms.

“Alright Remus, if you say so.”

 

 

The next day, shortly after noon. James stumbled down the stairs into the common room. He heaved himself into one of the large padded armchairs by the fire place and groaned. Peter sat in another chair opposite to him and nodded a greeting. He was looking through the Daily Prophet while enjoying a mug of hot chocolate, still sporting his bed hair and night clothes. As James managed to pull himself into a sitting position, a very angry Remus stormed into the room. He was dressed in his school robes and had an arm full of books. He stopped by the chair James occupied.

James looked up into the face of the peeved werewolf. “You look awful mate.” Remus thrust his free hand out. In it were several pages of parchment, which James took cautiously. “AH, my notes! Excellent.” Remus sighed and headed for the stairs that led to their rooms. “Hey Remus, is Sirius not with you?”

Remus turned back to them. “No, he wasn't in class. When I left he was still in bed.” he smiled, “McGonagall actually wanted to know if I wanted to skip class today too when she realized you three weren't there.”

Peter turned the page of his paper and commented from the other side of it. “I wonder where he is. Maybe tormenting the House Elves in the kitchen again?”

James shook his head, “No he wouldn't be there. Remember, he was banned from the kitchen after the incident with the pudding and all that whip cream.”

Remus had dropped his books and shrugged out of his loose robes before James finished. “I think I know where he is.” and headed toward the portrait.

“If he's with the twins, leave him alone to finish!” but Remus was already out the door.

 

Blinking back the bright sun, Remus climbed out of the window and onto the ledge leading up to the roof. Unlike most of the spires of Hogwarts, this area had a flat ledge that was wide enough to walk safely around and the shingled roof was almost flat, just enough of a slant to rest comfortably on. He was certainly glad he had left his baggy robes back in the common room because they would surely become problematic in the small space. As he made his way up the ledge, the young wizard didn't dare look down over the side. He had always hated heights. Not even Sirius could get him onto that flying death trap he drove.

Once to the top he found Sirius lying on his back with his robes spread like a blanket beneath him. Remus smiled in triumph. He had known that Sirius would pick this spot, one that only the two of them knew about. His right arm was propped under his head while he looked at something small in his left. As Remus walked closer he realized that Sirius was rubbing his father's old pocket watch between his fingers. The chain danged from his hands, leading to his pocket, and reflected some of the light from the sun. He knew that Sirius had to have heard him, even without dog-like senses anyone could hear his labored breathing from the climb. Remus joined his friend, sitting close but choosing to look out at the castle grounds instead of laying back.

“Do you remember the last time we were up here?” asked Remus.

Sirius smiled and nodded in answer. “I was quite proud of myself for getting you up this high while Peter and James couldn't.”

“Well it was New Years after all and not to mention, dark. So I couldn't see how far off death was.”

“I'm sure the hot chocolate I offered was a helpful bribe as well.” Remus couldn’t see Sirius' face but his voice sounded humorless.

“Maybe. You know, I never did find my camera.” he looked out of the corner of his eye, trying to see some sort of reaction.

“Mmm.” grunted Sirius, his hand still grasped the old watch.

“My poor nose hasn't been the same since you shoved your tongue into it.”

This finally made Sirius chuckle. “You make it sound like it was rape.” he said, as he rolled his eyes dramatically.

“It practically was! My left nostril felt violated while my eye was sticky from your saliva.” Remus exclaimed, rubbing his eyes.

“Just think what the children will look like.” He said while he pocketed the watch and sat up.

After a second of thought, “Our babies will be smart and beautiful.” Remus smiled and bumped his shoulder into Sirius's. Both boys laughed and leaned against each other for a few minutes in silence.

“We were together.” Sirius blurted suddenly.

“Some might say we're always together Pads.” Remus replied sarcastically.

“No!'” Sirius stood angrily and walked a few feet down the narrow ledge. He looked out at the Whomping Willow that was swaying innocently in the breeze. “I saw us,” he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, “together in the mirror.” Sirius turned back to look at Remus who was watching him curiously. “There was no bird or Hufflepuff twins- who, for the record, are in Ravenclaw.” He noticed that he had gotten off track & cleared his throat.

Remus dropped his gaze and studied his knees. “What exactly do you mean 'together'?”

“Let's just say there was very _little_ left for this mind to imagine.” Sirius replied as he blushed.

Remus smiled and looked up to give him comfort. “So is that why you hid away up here all day?”

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Maybe... Yes. There was also the fact that Filch locked the window and I left my wand in our room.”

 

Remus shook his head at the absent minded man before him. He waited until Sirius had situated himself beside him again before asking a very important question. “Why couldn't you just say something to me before?”

Sirius ran both hands through his hair, he stopped to scratch one side as his head perked up and his foot started to twitch. “I panicked. Seeing you in that mirror was the last thing I expected to see and it stirred up some unfamiliar feelings.”

“Have you had enough time to think about said feelings?” Remus asked, quite curious himself.

“I have.” Sirius paused for dramatic effect knowing that it would drive Remus insane. “I've spent all this time with you and I think it would be ridiculous to stop now.” Quickly Sirius turned to his best friend and grabbed his chin. Making sure not to have a repeat of New Years, his aim was calculated and true.

The kiss started slow as the two pairs of lips acquainted themselves to one another. After a few minutes, hands were shoved into hair to wrap around while their breath quickened and became forceful. Knowing Remus's aversion to heights, Sirius leaned him back onto his robe. Smiling he ran a finger over the werewolf's second scar and across his lips.

“The more I think about it, I think I've wanted this for a while now.” Remus nibbled at the finger that lingered over his mouth.

“Oi!”

“I know the exact moment when I knew I wanted it.”

“Naturally, you know everything Remus. When?”

“While were lying up here watching fireworks together on New Years.” Sirius's eyes opened wide. “You leaned over and whispered 'Happy New Year Remus, love you'. I realized that you didn't mean it like _that_ , but I wanted to hear it more often from you.”

“No worries there, I promise.” he grinned smugly and leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Would just like to give a big thanks to the lady who's not only my beta but my evil twin who I get into all my mischief with, Mrs. Lupin. Thanks for being there to let me know if something was great or really stupid, helping me finish my sentence when I couldn't think of a word, and most importantly for not letting me give up on a project when the plot bunnies attacked. Love you Gred!


End file.
